dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Item ID codes (Inquisition)
This page lists ID codes for items in Dragon Age: Inquisition. They can be used to add these items to your game, including some items that are unobtainable via normal in-game means, to your inventory. This, however does NOT tell you how to use said item ID codes Helmets *equip_helmet_qunari_ballroom - Blossom Vitaar *equip_helmet_qunari_t1_1a - Rashvine Vitaar *equip_helmet_qunari_t1_1b - Keen Rashvine Vitaar *equip_helmet_qunari_t1_1c - Intense Rashvine Vitaar *equip_helmet_qunari_t1_2a - Blightwasp Vitaar *equip_helmet_qunari_t1_2b - Keen Blightwasp Vitaar *equip_helmet_qunari_t1_2c - Intense Blightwasp Vitaar *equip_helmet_qunari_t1_3a_rare - Deathroot Vitaar *equip_helmet_qunari_t1_3b_rare - Keen Deathroot Vitaar *equip_helmet_qunari_t1_3c_rare - Intense Deathroot Vitaar *equip_helmet_qunari_t3_1a *equip_helmet_qunari_t3_1b *equip_helmet_qunari_t3_1c *equip_helmet_qunari_t3_2a *equip_helmet_qunari_t3_2b *equip_helmet_qunari_t3_2c *equip_helmet_qunari_t3_3a_rare *equip_helmet_qunari_t3_3b_rare *equip_helmet_qunari_t3_3c_rare *equip_helmet_qunari_t3_4_unique *equip_helmet_heavy_ironbull_1 - Dread *equip_helmet_heavy_t1_1 - Templar Helmet *equip_helmet_heavy_t1_2 *equip_helmet_heavy_t1_3 - Fereldan Soldier Helmet *equip_helmet_heavy_t2_1 - Warden Helmet *equip_helmet_heavy_t2_2 - Dwarven Helmet *equip_helmet_heavy_t2_3 *equip_helmet_heavy_t2_3_noreqs - Helm of the Inquisitor *equip_helmet_heavy_t3_1 - Orlesian Helmet *equip_helmet_heavy_t3_2 - Venatori Helmet *equip_helmet_heavy_t3_3 - Gladiator Helmet *equip_helmet_heavy_t3_4 - Duke's Mane *equip_helmet_light_t1_1 - Templar Scribe Cowl *equip_helmet_light_t1_2 *equip_helmet_light_t1_3 - Hat of the Inquisitor *equip_helmet_light_t1_4 - Fire Resistance Cowl *equip_helmet_light_t2_1 - Battlemage Cowl *equip_helmet_light_t2_2 - Cowl of the Overseer *equip_helmet_light_t2_3 - Superior Battlemage Cowl *equip_helmet_light_t3_1 - Orlesian Mage Hat *equip_helmet_light_t3_2 - Seer Cowl *equip_helmet_light_t3_3 *equip_helmet_light_t3_4 - Ardent Blossom *equip_helmet_light_vivienne_2 *equip_helmet_medium_cole_1 *equip_helmet_medium_cole_2 *equip_helmet_medium_t1_1 - Scout Hat *equip_helmet_medium_t1_2 - Sturdy Adventurer Hat *equip_helmet_medium_t1_3 *equip_helmet_medium_t2_1 - Fereldan Scout Hat *equip_helmet_medium_t2_2 - Inquisition Scout Hat *equip_helmet_medium_t2_3 - Superior Inquisition Scout Hat *equip_helmet_medium_t3_1 - Carta Hat *equip_helmet_medium_t3_2 - Sturdy Carta Hat *equip_helmet_medium_t3_3 - Skirmisher Hat *equip_helmet_medium_t3_4 - Helm of the Drasca *equip_mask_1 *equip_mask_2 - Mask of Chalons *equip_mask_2a - Mask of Grand Duchess *equip_mask_3 - Coquin Mask *equip_mask_3a - Ambassador's Mask *equip_mask_4 - Traditional Chalons Mask *equip_mask_4a - Mask of the Grand Duke *equip_mask_5 - Mask of Valmont *equip_mask_5a - Mask of the Empress *equip_mask_6 - Curse of Morrac *equip_mask_7 - Chevalier's Mask *equip_mask_8 - Mask of the Baron Heavy armor *equip_armor_heavy_1p_dragon - Heavy Armor of the Dragon *equip_armor_heavy_1p_dwarf_legion *equip_armor_heavy_1p_dwarf_legion_skull *equip_armor_heavy_1p_elf_dalish *equip_armor_heavy_1p_human_adventurer - Heavy Adventurer Armor *equip_armor_heavy_1p_human_freearmy *equip_armor_heavy_1p_human_orlesianarmy - Heavy Orlesian Army Armor *equip_armor_heavy_1p_human_templar - Templar Commander Armor *equip_armor_heavy_1p_human_templar_high - Armor of the Knights-Divine *equip_armor_heavy_1p_inquisition *equip_armor_heavy_1p_bronze - Scorched Bronze Armor *equip_armor_heavy_1p_warden *equip_armor_heavy_1p_warden_elite *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0211a - Defender Coat *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0211b *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0211c *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0311a *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0311b *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0311c - Battlemaster Mail *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0411a *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0411b - Vanguard Armor *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0411c - Battlemaster Armor *equip_armor_heavy_var2_0211a *equip_armor_heavy_var2_0211b *equip_armor_heavy_var2_0211c *equip_armor_heavy_var2_0311a *equip_armor_heavy_var2_0311b *equip_armor_heavy_var2_0311c *equip_armor_heavy_var2_0411a *equip_armor_heavy_var2_0411b - Vanguard Armor *equip_armor_heavy_var2_0411c *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0411c_rare_v2 - Masterwork Battlemaster Armor *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0411b_rare_v2 - Masterwork Vanguard Armor *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0311b_rare_v2 - Masterwork Vanguard Mail *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0411c_rare - Superior Battlemaster Armor *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0311c_rare - Superior Battlemaster Mail *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0411b_rare - Superior Vanguard Armor *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0211b_rare - Superior Vanguard Coat *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0211b_rare_v2 *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0211b_v2 *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0211c *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0211c_rare *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0211c_rare_v2 *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0311b_rare - Superior Vanguard Mail *equip_armor_heavy_start *equip_armor_heavy_blackwall_start *equip_armor_heavy_cassandra_start - Defender Coat (Cassandra) *equip_armor_heavy_ironbull_start - Reinforced Defender Armor (Iron Bull) *equip_armor_heavy_var1_0211b_rare_GamesCom Medium armor *equip_armor_medium_1p_dragon - Medium Armor of the Dragon *equip_armor_medium_1p_dwarf_carta - Carta Coat *equip_armor_medium_1p_dwarf_carta_assassin *equip_armor_medium_1p_elf_dalish - Vir Banal'ras *equip_armor_medium_1p_elf_dalish_shadow *equip_armor_medium_1p_human_adventurer *equip_armor_medium_1p_human_freearmy *equip_armor_medium_1p_human_orlesianarmy *equip_armor_medium_1p_inquisition *equip_armor_medium_1p_mercenary *equip_armor_medium_1p_mercenary_elite - Elite Mercenary Coat *equip_armor_medium_1p_warden - Warden Scout Armor *equip_armor_medium_1p_warden_elite *equip_armor_medium_cole_start - Hunter Coat (Cole) *equip_armor_medium_sera_start - Hunter Coat (Sera) *equip_armor_medium_start *equip_armor_medium_var1_0211a - Scout Coat *equip_armor_medium_var1_0211b - Hunter Coat *equip_armor_medium_var1_0211b_rare - Superior Hunter Coat *equip_armor_medium_var1_0211b_rare_v2 *equip_armor_medium_var1_0211b_v2 *equip_armor_medium_var1_0211c - Prowler Coat *equip_armor_medium_var1_0211c_rare *equip_armor_medium_var1_0211c_rare_v2 *equip_armor_medium_var1_0311a - Scout Mail *equip_armor_medium_var1_0311b *equip_armor_medium_var1_0311b_rare *equip_armor_medium_var1_0311b_rare_v2 *equip_armor_medium_var1_0311b_v2 - Reinforced Scout Mail *equip_armor_medium_var1_0311c - Prowler Mail *equip_armor_medium_var1_0311c_GamesCom *equip_armor_medium_var1_0311c_rare *equip_armor_medium_var1_0311c_rare_v2 *equip_armor_medium_var1_0311c_v2 *equip_armor_medium_var1_0411a *equip_armor_medium_var1_0411a_v2 - Reinforced Scout Armor *equip_armor_medium_var1_0411b *equip_armor_medium_var1_0411b_rare *equip_armor_medium_var1_0411b_rare_v2 *equip_armor_medium_var1_0411b_v2 *equip_armor_medium_var1_0411c - Prowler Armor *equip_armor_medium_var1_0411c_rare *equip_armor_medium_var1_0411c_rare_v2 *equip_armor_medium_var1_0411c_v2 *equip_armor_medium_varric_start - Scout Coat (Varric) *equip_test_armor_medium_varric *equip_test_armor_medium_varric2 Light armor *equip_armor_light_1p_dragon - Light Armor of the Dragon *equip_armor_light_1p_elf_ancient *equip_armor_light_1p_elf_keeper *equip_armor_light_1p_elf_keeper_high *equip_armor_light_1p_human_adventurer *equip_armor_light_1p_human_freearmy *equip_armor_light_1p_human_orlesianarmy *equip_armor_light_1p_inquisition *equip_armor_light_1p_warden - Warden Battlemage Armor *equip_armor_light_1p_warden_elite *equip_armor_light_dorian_start *equip_armor_light_solas_start - Apprentice Coat (Solas) *equip_armor_light_start - Mercenary Coat (Mage) *equip_armor_light_var1_0211a - Apprentice Coat *equip_armor_light_var1_0211b *equip_armor_light_var1_0211b_rare *equip_armor_light_var1_0211b_rare_v2 *equip_armor_light_var1_0211b_v2 *equip_armor_light_var1_0211c *equip_armor_light_var1_0211c_rare *equip_armor_light_var1_0211c_rare_v2 *equip_armor_light_var1_0311a *equip_armor_light_var1_0311b *equip_armor_light_var1_0311b_rare *equip_armor_light_var1_0311b_rare_GamesCom *equip_armor_light_var1_0311b_rare_v2 *equip_armor_light_var1_0311b_v2 *equip_armor_light_var1_0311c - Battlemage Mail *equip_armor_light_var1_0311c_GamesCom *equip_armor_light_var1_0311c_rare *equip_armor_light_var1_0311c_rare_v2 - Free Army Battlemage Armor *equip_armor_light_var1_0311c_v2 *equip_armor_light_var1_0411a *equip_armor_light_var1_0411a_v2 *equip_armor_light_var1_0411b - Enchanter Armor *equip_armor_light_var1_0411b_rare - Superior Enchanter Armor *equip_armor_light_var1_0411b_rare_v2 *equip_armor_light_var1_0411b_v2 - Reinforced Enchanter Armor *equip_armor_light_var1_0411c - Battlemage Armor *equip_armor_light_var1_0411c_rare - Superior Battlemage Armor *equip_armor_light_var1_0411c_rare_v2 *equip_armor_light_var1_0411c_v2 *equip_armor_light_vivienne_start *equip_armor_vivienne_test *equip_test_armor_light_inquisitor *equip_test_armor_light_vivienne_pax_drop Miscellaneous armor * equip_formal_wear * equip_armor_unequipped * equip_nude Multiplayer armor *equip_armor_mp_alchemist_01 *equip_armor_mp_alchemist_01a *equip_armor_mp_alchemist_01b *equip_armor_mp_alchemist_01c *equip_armor_mp_alchemist_02 *equip_armor_mp_alchemist_02a *equip_armor_mp_alchemist_02b *equip_armor_mp_alchemist_02c *equip_armor_mp_arcanewarrior_01 *equip_armor_mp_arcanewarrior_01a *equip_armor_mp_arcanewarrior_01b *equip_armor_mp_arcanewarrior_01c *equip_armor_mp_arcanewarrior_02 *equip_armor_mp_arcanewarrior_02a *equip_armor_mp_arcanewarrior_02b *equip_armor_mp_arcanewarrior_02c *equip_armor_mp_archer_01 *equip_armor_mp_archer_01a *equip_armor_mp_archer_01b *equip_armor_mp_archer_01c *equip_armor_mp_archer_02 *equip_armor_mp_archer_02a *equip_armor_mp_archer_02b *equip_armor_mp_archer_02c *equip_armor_mp_assassin_01 *equip_armor_mp_assassin_01a *equip_armor_mp_assassin_01b *equip_armor_mp_assassin_01c *equip_armor_mp_assassin_02 *equip_armor_mp_assassin_02a *equip_armor_mp_assassin_02b *equip_armor_mp_assassin_02c *equip_armor_mp_elementalist_01 *equip_armor_mp_elementalist_01a *equip_armor_mp_elementalist_01b *equip_armor_mp_elementalist_01c *equip_armor_mp_elementalist_02 *equip_armor_mp_elementalist_02a *equip_armor_mp_elementalist_02b *equip_armor_mp_elementalist_02c *equip_armor_mp_hunter_01 *equip_armor_mp_hunter_01a *equip_armor_mp_hunter_01b *equip_armor_mp_hunter_01c *equip_armor_mp_hunter_02 *equip_armor_mp_hunter_02a *equip_armor_mp_hunter_02b *equip_armor_mp_hunter_02c *equip_armor_mp_katari_01 *equip_armor_mp_katari_01a *equip_armor_mp_katari_01b *equip_armor_mp_katari_01c *equip_armor_mp_katari_02 *equip_armor_mp_katari_02a *equip_armor_mp_katari_02b *equip_armor_mp_katari_02c *equip_armor_mp_keeper_01 *equip_armor_mp_keeper_01a *equip_armor_mp_keeper_01b *equip_armor_mp_keeper_01c *equip_armor_mp_keeper_02 *equip_armor_mp_keeper_02a *equip_armor_mp_keeper_02b *equip_armor_mp_keeper_02c *equip_armor_mp_legionnaire_01 *equip_armor_mp_legionnaire_01a *equip_armor_mp_legionnaire_01b *equip_armor_mp_legionnaire_01c *equip_armor_mp_legionnaire_02 *equip_armor_mp_legionnaire_02a *equip_armor_mp_legionnaire_02b *equip_armor_mp_legionnaire_02c *equip_armor_mp_necromancer_01 *equip_armor_mp_necromancer_01a *equip_armor_mp_necromancer_01b *equip_armor_mp_necromancer_01c *equip_armor_mp_necromancer_02 *equip_armor_mp_necromancer_02a *equip_armor_mp_necromancer_02b *equip_armor_mp_necromancer_02c *equip_armor_mp_reaver_01 *equip_armor_mp_reaver_01a *equip_armor_mp_reaver_01b *equip_armor_mp_reaver_01c *equip_armor_mp_reaver_02 *equip_armor_mp_reaver_02a *equip_armor_mp_reaver_02b *equip_armor_mp_reaver_02c *equip_armor_mp_templar_01 *equip_armor_mp_templar_01a *equip_armor_mp_templar_01b *equip_armor_mp_templar_01c *equip_armor_mp_templar_02 *equip_armor_mp_templar_02a *equip_armor_mp_templar_02b *equip_armor_mp_templar_02c Staves *equip_staff_dragon - Staff of the Dragon *equip_staff_t1_1 - Acolyte Ice Staff *equip_staff_t1_2 - Acolyte Lightning Staff *equip_staff_t1_3 - Acolyte Fire Staff *equip_staff_t1_4 *equip_staff_t1_5 *equip_staff_t1_5_mp *equip_staff_t1_6 - Disciple Ice Staff *equip_staff_t1_6_mp *equip_staff_t1_6_vivienne - Disciple Ice Staff (Vivienne) *equip_staff_t1_7_rare - Glacial Staff *equip_staff_t1_7_unique - Tyrdda's Staff *equip_staff_t1_8 - Brilliant Staff *equip_staff_t1_9_rare - Mindleech Staff *equip_staff_t1_10 *equip_staff_t1_10_mp *equip_staff_t1_11_rare *equip_staff_t1_11_rare_mp *equip_staff_t1_12 - Frostbite Staff *equip_staff_t1_12_mp - Frostbite Staff (multiplayer) *equip_staff_t1_13 - Shocking Staff *equip_staff_t1_14_rare *equip_staff_t1_15_unique - Wrath of Lovias *equip_staff_t2_1 - Keeper Ice Staff *equip_staff_t2_2 - Witch Ice Staff *equip_staff_t2_3 *equip_staff_t2_4 *equip_staff_t2_4_rare - Magister Fire Staff *equip_staff_t2_5_rare - Magister Ice Staff *equip_staff_t2_6_rare - Magister Lightning Staff *equip_staff_t2_6_rare_mp *equip_staff_t2_7 - Witch Lightning Staff *equip_staff_t2_8 - Keeper Fire Staff *equip_staff_t2_9 - Witch Fire Staff *equip_staff_t2_10 - Blizzard's Path *equip_staff_t2_11 - Enchanter Fire Staff *equip_staff_t2_12 - Enchanter Lightning Staff *equip_staff_t2_13_rare - Staff of Stasis *equip_staff_t2_14_unique - The Sunless Staff *equip_staff_t2_15_unique - Tempest *equip_staff_t2_16 - Hoarfrost Staff *equip_staff_t2_17_unique - Stormbreak *equip_staff_t2_18 - Volcanic Staff *equip_staff_t2_19_rare - Virulent Staff *equip_staff_t2_20 - Igneous Staff *equip_staff_2_20_dorian - Igneous Staff (Dorian) *equip_staff_t2_21 - Magnetic Staff *equip_staff_t2_22_rare - Spellburst Staff *equip_staff_t2_23_rare *equip_staff_t2_23_rare_mp *equip_staff_t2_24_rare - Soulwrecker Staff *equip_staff_t2_25 - Staff of Flares *equip_staff_t2_25_mp *equip_staff_t2_26_unique - Fade-Knocker *equip_staff_t2_27_rare - Vigorous Staff *equip_staff_t2_28 - Adept Ice Staff *equip_staff_t2_28_mp *equip_staff_t2_29_rare - Soulfire Staff *equip_staff_t2_29_rare_mp *equip_staff_t2_lyrium - Staff of Aidahn Allied *equip_staff_t3_1 *equip_staff_t3_1_rare - Archon Fire Staff *equip_staff_t3_2 *equip_staff_t3_2_unique - Staff of Corruption *equip_staff_t3_3_rare *equip_staff_t3_3_unique - Yavanalis *equip_staff_t3_4 - Battlemage Ice Staff *equip_staff_t3_5 *equip_staff_t3_5_rare - Archon Lightning Staff *equip_staff_t3_6 - Seer Fire Staff *equip_staff_t3_6_rare *equip_staff_t3_7 - Battlemage Fire Staff *equip_staff_t3_8 - Archmage Ice Staff *equip_staff_t3_9 - Battlemage Lightning Staff *equip_staff_t3_10 - Archmage Lightning Staff *equip_staff_t3_11 - Enchanter Ice Staff *equip_staff_t3_12_unique - Grand Enchanter's Staff *equip_staff_t3_13_unique - Pyre of the Forgotten *equip_staff_t3_14_rare - Autumn's Touch *equip_staff_t3_15_unique - Deathward *equip_staff_t3_15_unique_mp *equip_staff_t3_16_rare - Purity's Light *equip_staff_t3_17_rare - Staff of the Firedrake *equip_staff_t3_18_unique - Bloodwake *equip_staff_t3_18_unique_mp *equip_staff_t3_19_rare - Staff of the Dynamo *equip_staff_t3_20 - Zealot's Staff *equip_staff_t3_21_unique - Staff of the Void *equip_staff_t3_22_rare - Sorcerer's Staff *equip_staff_t3_23_rare - Fury of the Veil *equip_staff_t3_24_rare - Mindchill Staff *equip_staff_t3_2_morrigan *equip_staff_un*equipped Bows *equip_bow_dragon *equip_bow_t1_1 *equip_bow_t1_2 *equip_bow_t1_3 *equip_bow_t2_1 *equip_bow_t2_2 *equip_bow_t2_3 *equip_bow_t2_4_rare *equip_bow_t3_1_rare *equip_bow_t3_2 *equip_bow_t3_3 *equip_bow_t3_4 *equip_bow_t3_5 *equip_bow_t1_0_mp *equip_bow_t1_1 *equip_bow_t1_2 *equip_bow_t1_3 *equip_bow_t1_4 *equip_bow_t1_5 *equip_bow_t1_5_mp *equip_bow_t1_5_sera *equip_bow_t1_6 *equip_bow_t1_6_mp *equip_bow_t1_7_rare *equip_bow_t1_7_rare_mp *equip_bow_t1_8 *equip_bow_t1_9 *equip_bow_t1_dragon *equip_bow_t2_10 *equip_bow_t2_12_unique *equip_bow_t2_13_unique *equip_bow_t2_14_unique *equip_bow_t2_15_unique *equip_bow_t2_16 *equip_bow_t2_17_rare *equip_bow_t2_18_rare *equip_bow_t2_19 *equip_bow_t2_1_rare *equip_bow_t2_1_rare_mp *equip_bow_t2_20_rare *equip_bow_t2_21 *equip_bow_t2_21_mp *equip_bow_t2_22_rare *equip_bow_t2_23_unique *equip_bow_t2_2_rare *equip_bow_t2_3_rare *equip_bow_t2_3_rare_mp *equip_bow_t2_4 *equip_bow_t2_4_mp *equip_bow_t2_5 *equip_bow_t2_6 *equip_bow_t2_7 *equip_bow_t2_8_rare *equip_bow_t2_9 *equip_bow_t3_1 *equip_bow_t3_10 *equip_bow_t3_11_rare *equip_bow_t3_12_unique *equip_bow_t3_13_unique *equip_bow_t3_14_rare *equip_bow_t3_15_unique *equip_bow_t3_15_unique_mp *equip_bow_t3_16_rare *equip_bow_t3_17_rare *equip_bow_t3_2 *equip_bow_t3_3_unique *equip_bow_t3_4 *equip_bow_t3_5_unique *equip_bow_t3_6_rare *equip_bow_t3_7 *equip_bow_t3_7_mp *equip_bow_t3_8 *equip_bow_t3_9 *equip_bow_un*equipped Daggers *equip_dagger_dragon *equip_dagger_t1_1 *equip_dagger_t1_2 *equip_dagger_t1_3 *equip_dagger_t2_1_rare *equip_dagger_t2_2 *equip_dagger_t2_3 *equip_dagger_t3_1 *equip_dualdagger_t2_4 *equip_dualdagger_t2_5 *equip_dualdagger_t2_6_rare *equip_dualdagger_t3_2_rare *equip_dualdagger_t3_3 *equip_dualdagger_t3_4 *equip_dualdagger_t3_5 *equip_dagger_t1_0_mp *equip_dagger_t1_1 *equip_dagger_t1_10 *equip_dagger_t1_10_mp *equip_dagger_t1_11 *equip_dagger_t1_12 *equip_dagger_t1_12_mp *equip_dagger_t1_13 *equip_dagger_t1_14_rare *equip_dagger_t1_14_rare_mp *equip_dagger_t1_15 *equip_dagger_t1_2 *equip_dagger_t1_3 *equip_dagger_t1_4 *equip_dagger_t1_5 *equip_dagger_t1_5_mp *equip_dagger_t1_6 *equip_dagger_t1_7_rare *equip_dagger_t1_8 *equip_dagger_t1_8_mp *equip_dagger_t1_9_rare *equip_dagger_t1_9_rare_mp *equip_dagger_t1_dragon *equip_dagger_t2_10 *equip_dagger_t2_11 *equip_dagger_t2_11_mp *equip_dagger_t2_12_unique *equip_dagger_t2_13_unique *equip_dagger_t2_14_unique *equip_dagger_t2_15_rare *equip_dagger_t2_16_unique *equip_dagger_t2_17 *equip_dagger_t2_18 *equip_dagger_t2_19 *equip_dagger_t2_1_rare *equip_dagger_t2_20 *equip_dagger_t2_20_rare *equip_dagger_t2_21_unique *equip_dagger_t2_22 *equip_dagger_t2_23 *equip_dagger_t2_23_mp *equip_dagger_t2_24_rare *equip_dagger_t2_25_rare *equip_dagger_t2_25_rare_mp *equip_dagger_t2_26_unique *equip_dagger_t2_27_rare *equip_dagger_t2_27_rare_mp *equip_dagger_t2_28 *equip_dagger_t2_2_rare *equip_dagger_t2_3 *equip_dagger_t2_4_rare *equip_dagger_t2_5_rare *equip_dagger_t2_6 *equip_dagger_t2_7 *equip_dagger_t2_8 *equip_dagger_t2_8_cole *equip_dagger_t2_9 *equip_dagger_t2_lyrium *equip_dagger_t3_1 *equip_dagger_t3_10_unique *equip_dagger_t3_11 *equip_dagger_t3_12_unique *equip_dagger_t3_13_unique *equip_dagger_t3_14_rare *equip_dagger_t3_15_unique *equip_dagger_t3_16 *equip_dagger_t3_17_rare *equip_dagger_t3_18_rare *equip_dagger_t3_19_unique *equip_dagger_t3_20_rare *equip_dagger_t3_21_rare *equip_dagger_t3_21_unique *equip_dagger_t3_22_unique *equip_dagger_t3_23 *equip_dagger_t3_2_rare *equip_dagger_t3_3 *equip_dagger_t3_4 *equip_dagger_t3_5_unique *equip_dagger_t3_6_rare *equip_dagger_t3_7_rare *equip_dagger_t3_8 *equip_dagger_t3_9 *equip_dagger_un*equipped Greataxes *equip_greataxe_t1_1 *equip_greataxe_t2_1_rare *equip_greataxe_t2_2 *equip_greataxe_t3_1 *equip_greataxe_t3_2 *equip_greataxe_t3_3_rare *equip_greataxe_ironbull *equip_greataxe_t1_1 *equip_greataxe_t1_2 *equip_greataxe_t1_3 *equip_greataxe_t1_3_mp *equip_greataxe_t2_1 *equip_greataxe_t2_2_rare *equip_greataxe_t2_3_rare *equip_greataxe_t2_3_rare_mp *equip_greataxe_t2_4_rare *equip_greataxe_t2_5 *equip_greataxe_t2_5_mp *equip_greataxe_t2_6 *equip_greataxe_t2_7 *equip_greataxe_t2_8_unique *equip_greataxe_t3_1 *equip_greataxe_t3_2_unique *equip_greataxe_t3_3_rare *equip_greataxe_t3_4_rare *equip_greataxe_t3_5 *equip_greataxe_t3_6 *equip_greataxe_t3_7_unique *equip_greataxe_t3_8_unique Greatsword *equip_greatsword_dragon *equip_greatsword_t1_1 *equip_greatsword_t1_2 *equip_greatsword_t2_1 *equip_greatsword_t2_2_rare *equip_greatsword_t3_1 *equip_greatsword_t3_2 *equip_greatsword_t3_3_rare *equip_greatsword_t1_0_mp *equip_greatsword_t1_1 *equip_greatsword_t1_2 *equip_greatsword_t1_2_mp *equip_greatsword_t1_3 *equip_greatsword_t1_3_mp *equip_greatsword_t1_dragon *equip_greatsword_t2_1_rare *equip_greatsword_t2_2_rare *equip_greatsword_t2_3_rare *equip_greatsword_t2_4 *equip_greatsword_t2_5 *equip_greatsword_t2_5_GamesCom *equip_greatsword_t2_5_mp *equip_greatsword_t2_6 *equip_greatsword_t2_6_mp *equip_greatsword_t2_7 *equip_greatsword_t2_8_unique *equip_greatsword_t2_9_unique *equip_greatsword_t3_1 *equip_greatsword_t3_2 *equip_greatsword_t3_3 *equip_greatsword_t3_4_unique *equip_greatsword_t3_5_rare *equip_greatsword_t3_6 *equip_greatsword_t3_7 *equip_greatsword_t3_8_unique *equip_greatsword_un*equipped Mauls *equip_maul_dragon *equip_maul_t1_1 *equip_maul_t2_1_rare *equip_maul_t2_2 *equip_maul_t3_1_rare *equip_maul_t3_2 *equip_maul_t3_3 *equip_maul_spoon *equip_maul_t1_1 *equip_maul_t1_2 *equip_maul_t1_2_mp *equip_maul_t1_3 *equip_maul_t1_dragon *equip_maul_t2_1 *equip_maul_t2_2_rare *equip_maul_t2_3_rare *equip_maul_t2_3_rare_mp *equip_maul_t2_4_rare *equip_maul_t2_5 *equip_maul_t2_6 *equip_maul_t2_6_mp *equip_maul_t2_7_unique *equip_maul_t3_1_rare *equip_maul_t3_2_unique *equip_maul_t3_3 *equip_maul_t3_4 *equip_maul_t3_5 *equip_maul_t3_6_rare *equip_maul_t3_7_unique One-handed axes *equip_axe_t1_1 *equip_axe_t2_1 *equip_axe_t2_2_rare *equip_axe_t3_1_rare *equip_axe_t3_2 *equip_axe_t3_3 *equip_axe_t1_1 *equip_axe_t1_2 *equip_axe_t1_2_mp *equip_axe_t1_3 *equip_axe_t2_1 *equip_axe_t2_2_rare *equip_axe_t2_3 *equip_axe_t2_4_rare *equip_axe_t2_5_rare *equip_axe_t2_6 *equip_axe_t2_7_unique *equip_axe_t2_8_unique *equip_axe_t3_1 *equip_axe_t3_2_unique *equip_axe_t3_3 *equip_axe_t3_4_rare *equip_axe_t3_5_rare *equip_axe_t3_6 *equip_axe_t3_7_unique Maces *equip_mace_t1_1 *equip_mace_t2_1 *equip_mace_t2_2_rare *equip_mace_t3_1_rare *equip_mace_t3_2 *equip_mace_t3_3 *equip_mace_t1_1 *equip_mace_t1_2 *equip_mace_t1_2_mp *equip_mace_t1_3 *equip_mace_t1_3_mp *equip_mace_t2_1 *equip_mace_t2_2_rare *equip_mace_t2_3_rare *equip_mace_t2_4_rare *equip_mace_t2_5 *equip_mace_t2_6 *equip_mace_t2_7_unique *equip_mace_t2_8_unique *equip_mace_t2_banana *equip_mace_t3_1 *equip_mace_t3_2_unique *equip_mace_t3_3 *equip_mace_t3_4 *equip_mace_t3_5 *equip_mace_t3_6_rare *equip_mace_t3_7_unique *equip_mace_t3_8_unique Shields *equip_shield_dragon *equip_shield_t1_1 *equip_shield_t1_2 *equip_shield_t1_3 *equip_shield_t2_1 *equip_shield_t2_2 *equip_shield_t2_3 *equip_shield_t2_4 *equip_shield_t2_5_rare *equip_shield_t2_6 *equip_shield_t2_7 *equip_shield_t2_8 *equip_shield_t3_1 *equip_shield_t3_2 *equip_shield_t3_3 *equip_shield_t3_4 *equip_shield_t3_5_rare *equip_shield_t1_1 *equip_shield_t1_2 *equip_shield_t1_2_blackwall *equip_shield_t1_3 *equip_shield_t1_4 *equip_shield_t1_5 *equip_shield_t1_5_mp *equip_shield_t1_6 *equip_shield_t1_6_mp *equip_shield_t1_dragon *equip_shield_t1_nigel *equip_shield_t2_1 *equip_shield_t2_10 *equip_shield_t2_11 *equip_shield_t2_12 *equip_shield_t2_13 *equip_shield_t2_14 *equip_shield_t2_15_unique *equip_shield_t2_16_unique *equip_shield_t2_17_unique *equip_shield_t2_18_unique *equip_shield_t2_2 *equip_shield_t2_3_rare *equip_shield_t2_4_rare *equip_shield_t2_5_rare *equip_shield_t2_6 *equip_shield_t2_6a_rare *equip_shield_t2_8 *equip_shield_t2_9 *equip_shield_t2_cheeswheel *equip_shield_t3_1 *equip_shield_t3_10 *equip_shield_t3_11_rare *equip_shield_t3_12_rare *equip_shield_t3_13_unique *equip_shield_t3_14_unique *equip_shield_t3_15_unique *equip_shield_t3_2 *equip_shield_t3_3_unique *equip_shield_t3_4 *equip_shield_t3_5 *equip_shield_t3_6 *equip_shield_t3_7 *equip_shield_t3_8 *equip_shield_t3_9_rare *equip_shield_un*equipped Longswords *equip_lsword_dragon *equip_lsword_t1_1 *equip_lsword_t1_2 *equip_lsword_t2_1 *equip_lsword_t2_2_rare *equip_lsword_t3_1 *equip_lsword_t3_2_rare *equip_lsword_t3_3 *equip_lsword_t1_0_mp *equip_lsword_t1_0_sp *equip_lsword_t1_2 *equip_lsword_t1_3 *equip_lsword_t1_3_mp *equip_lsword_t1_4 *equip_lsword_t1_4_blackwall *equip_lsword_t1_4_mp *equip_lsword_t1_5_unique *equip_lsword_t1_dragon *equip_lsword_t2_10 *equip_lsword_t2_11_unique *equip_lsword_t2_1_rare *equip_lsword_t2_2_rare *equip_lsword_t2_3_rare *equip_lsword_t2_4_rare *equip_lsword_t2_5 *equip_lsword_t2_6 *equip_lsword_t2_7 *equip_lsword_t2_8 *equip_lsword_t2_9 *equip_lsword_t2_lyrium *equip_lsword_t3_10_unique *equip_lsword_t3_11_rare *equip_lsword_t3_12_rare *equip_lsword_t3_13_rare *equip_lsword_t3_14_unique *equip_lsword_t3_1_rare *equip_lsword_t3_2 *equip_lsword_t3_3 *equip_lsword_t3_4 *equip_lsword_t3_5_unique *equip_lsword_t3_6 *equip_lsword_t3_7 *equip_lsword_t3_8 *equip_lsword_t3_9 Amulets *equip_acc_amulet_ability_point *equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_blackwall *equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_cassandra *equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_cole *equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_dorian *equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_inquisitor *equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_ironbull *equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_sera *equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_solas *equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_varric *equip_acc_amulet_ability_point_vivienne *equip_acc_amulet_constitution_1 *equip_acc_amulet_constitution_2 *equip_acc_amulet_constitution_3 *equip_acc_amulet_constitution_3 *equip_acc_amulet_cunning_1 *equip_acc_amulet_cunning_2 *equip_acc_amulet_cunning_3 *equip_acc_amulet_dexterity_1 *equip_acc_amulet_dexterity_2 *equip_acc_amulet_dexterity_3 *equip_acc_amulet_dlc_ability_point_msft *equip_acc_amulet_dlc_amd *equip_acc_amulet_mage_staff_cone_1 *equip_acc_amulet_mage_staff_cone_2 *equip_acc_amulet_mage_staff_cone_3 *equip_acc_amulet_mage_static_field *equip_acc_amulet_magic_1 *equip_acc_amulet_magic_2 *equip_acc_amulet_magic_3 *equip_acc_amulet_magic_3 *equip_acc_amulet_respec *equip_acc_amulet_respect_cheap *equip_acc_amulet_resurrect_1 *equip_acc_amulet_resurrect_2 *equip_acc_amulet_resurrect_3 *equip_acc_amulet_stamina_1 *equip_acc_amulet_stamina_2 *equip_acc_amulet_stamina_3 *equip_acc_amulet_stormcoast_plot *equip_acc_amulet_strength_1 *equip_acc_amulet_strength_2 *equip_acc_amulet_strength_3 *equip_acc_amulet_victim_of_fashion *equip_acc_amulet_willpower_1 *equip_acc_amulet_willpower_2 *equip_acc_amulet_willpower_3 *equip_acc_amulet_wolves_plot *equip_acc_test_ability Belts *equip_acc_belt_ammo_1 *equip_acc_belt_ammo_2 *equip_acc_belt_ammo_3 *equip_acc_belt_defensemagic_1 *equip_acc_belt_defensemagic_2 *equip_acc_belt_defensemagic_3 *equip_acc_belt_defensemelee_1 *equip_acc_belt_defensemelee_2 *equip_acc_belt_defensemelee_3 *equip_acc_belt_defenserange_1 *equip_acc_belt_defenserange_2 *equip_acc_belt_defenserange_3 *equip_acc_belt_grenades_1 *equip_acc_belt_grenades_2 *equip_acc_belt_grenades_3 *equip_acc_belt_healing_1 *equip_acc_belt_healing_2 *equip_acc_belt_healing_3 *equip_acc_belt_health_1 *equip_acc_belt_health_2 *equip_acc_belt_health_3 *equip_acc_belt_onbeinghit_bleed_1 *equip_acc_belt_onbeinghit_bleed_2 *equip_acc_belt_onbeinghit_bleed_3 *equip_acc_belt_onbeinghit_stun_1 *equip_acc_belt_onbeinghit_stun_2 *equip_acc_belt_onbeinghit_stun_3 *equip_acc_belt_potions_1 *equip_acc_belt_potions_2 *equip_acc_belt_potions_3 *equip_acc_belt_resistancecold_1 *equip_acc_belt_resistancecold_2 *equip_acc_belt_resistancecold_3 *equip_acc_belt_resistanceelectricity_1 *equip_acc_belt_resistanceelectricity_2 *equip_acc_belt_resistanceelectricity_3 *equip_acc_belt_resistancefire_1 *equip_acc_belt_resistancefire_2 *equip_acc_belt_resistancefire_3 *equip_acc_belt_resistancespirit_1 *equip_acc_belt_resistancespirit_2 *equip_acc_belt_resistancespirit_3 *equip_acc_belt_tonics_1 *equip_acc_belt_tonics_2 *equip_acc_belt_tonics_3 *equip_acc_belt_warrior_guard_1 *equip_acc_belt_warrior_guard_2 *equip_acc_belt_warrior_guard_3 Rings *equip_acc_ring_armor_penetration_1 *equip_acc_ring_armor_penetration_2 *equip_acc_ring_armor_penetration_3 *equip_acc_ring_attack_1 *equip_acc_ring_attack_2 *equip_acc_ring_attack_3 *equip_acc_ring_attack_3 *equip_acc_ring_critical_chance_1 *equip_acc_ring_critical_chance_2 *equip_acc_ring_critical_chance_3 *equip_acc_ring_damage_bonus_barrier_1 *equip_acc_ring_damage_bonus_barrier_2 *equip_acc_ring_damage_bonus_barrier_3 *equip_acc_ring_damage_bonus_critical_1 *equip_acc_ring_damage_bonus_critical_2 *equip_acc_ring_damage_bonus_critical_3 *equip_acc_ring_damage_bonus_flanking_1 *equip_acc_ring_damage_bonus_flanking_2 *equip_acc_ring_damage_bonus_flanking_3 *equip_acc_ring_damage_bonus_guard_1 *equip_acc_ring_damage_bonus_guard_2 *equip_acc_ring_damage_bonus_guard_3 *equip_acc_ring_dlc_logitech *equip_acc_ring_dlc_msft *equip_acc_ring_dlc_prima *equip_acc_ring_onhit_bleed_1 *equip_acc_ring_onhit_bleed_2 *equip_acc_ring_onhit_bleed_3 *equip_acc_ring_onhit_stun_1 *equip_acc_ring_onhit_stun_2 *equip_acc_ring_onhit_stun_3 *equip_acc_ring_onkill_heal_1 *equip_acc_ring_onkill_heal_2 *equip_acc_ring_onkill_heal_3 *equip_amulet_cooldown_1 *equip_amulet_cooldown_2 *equip_amulet_cooldown_3 *equip_ring_upgrade_mage_barrier *equip_ring_upgrade_mage_blizzard *equip_ring_upgrade_mage_chain_lightning *equip_ring_upgrade_mage_cold_snap *equip_ring_upgrade_mage_dispel *equip_ring_upgrade_mage_fire_glyph *equip_ring_upgrade_mage_firestorm *equip_ring_upgrade_mage_flame_blast *equip_ring_upgrade_mage_flame_tongue *equip_ring_upgrade_mage_ice_glyph *equip_ring_upgrade_mage_lightning *equip_ring_upgrade_mage_seeker_swarm *equip_ring_upgrade_mage_static_field *equip_ring_upgrade_mage_timebubble *equip_ring_upgrade_mage_walking_bomb *equip_ring_upgrade_mage_wall_of_fire *equip_ring_upgrade_mage_wall_of_ice *equip_ring_upgrade_mage_winters_grasp *equip_ring_upgrade_rogue_arrow_of_slaying *equip_ring_upgrade_rogue_caltrops *equip_ring_upgrade_rogue_envenomed_weapons *equip_ring_upgrade_rogue_explosive_shot *equip_ring_upgrade_rogue_flicker *equip_ring_upgrade_rogue_flurry *equip_ring_upgrade_rogue_heartseeker *equip_ring_upgrade_rogue_jump_shot *equip_ring_upgrade_rogue_miasma *equip_ring_upgrade_rogue_parry *equip_ring_upgrade_rogue_party_stealth *equip_ring_upgrade_rogue_razor_barrage *equip_ring_upgrade_rogue_sleep_dust *equip_ring_upgrade_rogue_spike_trap *equip_ring_upgrade_rogue_sucker_punch *equip_ring_upgrade_rogue_twinfang *equip_ring_upgrade_warrior_berserk *equip_ring_upgrade_warrior_call_of_the_ancients *equip_ring_upgrade_warrior_challenge *equip_ring_upgrade_warrior_charge *equip_ring_upgrade_warrior_counter *equip_ring_upgrade_warrior_dashing_strike *equip_ring_upgrade_warrior_get_over_here *equip_ring_upgrade_warrior_horn_of_valor *equip_ring_upgrade_warrior_judgement *equip_ring_upgrade_warrior_mighty_blow *equip_ring_upgrade_warrior_pommel_strike *equip_ring_upgrade_warrior_retaliation *equip_ring_upgrade_warrior_revenge *equip_ring_upgrade_warrior_shield_bash *equip_ring_upgrade_warrior_war_cry *equip_ring_upgrade_warrior_war_horn *equip_ring_upgrade_warrior_whirlwind *equip_ring_upgrade_warrior_whirlwind Valuables *valuable_Amethyst *valuable_Ancient_prisoner_bracelet *valuable_Aquamarine *valuable_Avvar_toy_soldier *valuable_Braid_of_rank *valuable_Ceremonial_Tevinter_Dagger *valuable_Dalish_toy_soldier *valuable_Figurine_Maferath *valuable_Fragment_Of_Inadequate_Chainmail *valuable_Glass_fox *valuable_Grouse_feather_charm *valuable_Gurn_gallstone_charm *valuable_Lartys_slave_band *valuable_Lockpick *valuable_Lovers_knot_1 *valuable_Lovers_knot_2 *valuable_Miniature_spinning_wheel *valuable_Nug_totem *valuable_One_Ring *valuable_Personal_Locket *valuable_Porcelain_cameo *valuable_Prayer_stones *valuable_Silver_Bracelet *valuable_Silver_Earrings *valuable_Single_Ring *valuable_Specialist_crest *valuable_Spider_eggs *valuable_The_Paragon_Aeducan *valuable_Too_Many_Breeches *valuable_Topaz *valuable_Wooden_Mabari_Figurine *valuable_Antivan_toy_soldier *valuable_Bride_blood_vial *valuable_Bronze_acorn_charm *valuable_Chantry_candle_stub *valuable_Dragon_Bounty *valuable_Dragon_Sketches *valuable_Eagle_feather_charm *valuable_Fereldan_medallion_of_service *valuable_Fereldan_toy_soldier *valuable_Fire_Agate *valuable_Glass_cameo *valuable_Glass_halla *valuable_Gold_Horn *valuable_Herb_Book *valuable_Hurlock_Skull *valuable_Mabari_totem *valuable_Malachite *valuable_Miniature_throne *valuable_Polished_bezoar_charm *valuable_Quartz *valuable_Silk_Handkerchief *valuable_Silver_Necklace *valuable_Silver_nug_foot_charm *valuable_Silver_Ring *valuable_Simple_Pendant *valuable_Spider_Ichor *valuable_Spider_totem *valuable_Teddy_Bear *valuable_The_Paragon_Astyth_the_Grey *valuable_Village_Contract *valuable_Wooden_Crow_Figurine *valuable_Wooden_Wolf_Figurine *valuable_Amber *valuable_Antivan_medallion_of_service *valuable_Battle_of_Valarian_knucklebone_relic *valuable_Crystal_glass_bear *valuable_Cut_Crystal_lion *valuable_Decorated_Pendant *valuable_dOnterre_Crest_Ring *valuable_Engraved_Locket *valuable_Fake_griffon_feather_charm *valuable_Garnet *valuable_Gold_Bracelet *valuable_Gold_Earirngs *valuable_Her_Red_Braid_woven_bracelet *valuable_Ivory_Griffin_Figurine *valuable_Jade_cameo *valuable_Maker_Bride_cameo *valuable_Miniature_mask *valuable_Nevarran_toy_soldier *valuable_Qunari_toy_soldier *valuable_Raven_totem *valuable_Rivaini_medallion_of_service *valuable_Ruby *valuable_Shell_cameo *valuable_Silver_Necklace_Ornate *valuable_Tavlas_gem_tooth *valuable_The_Paragon_Branka *valuable_The_Paragon_Caridin *valuable_Vulture_feather_charm *valuable_Wolf_totem *valuable_Agate_cameo *valuable_Carved_cricket_charm *valuable_Crystal_griffon *valuable_Darkspawn_totem *valuable_Dwarven_Dragon_Statue *valuable_Dwarven_Plate *valuable_Dwarven_Statuette *valuable_Dwarven_Toy_Soldier *valuable_Dwarven_Vase *valuable_Engraved_Compass *valuable_Falcon_Crest *valuable_Figurine_of_armored_Andraste *valuable_Figurine_of_mother_Andraste *valuable_Figurine_of_young_Andraste *valuable_Gold_Necklace *valuable_Gold_Ring *valuable_Griffin_Eye *valuable_Griffon_totem *valuable_Ivory_Halla_Figurine *valuable_Jade *valuable_Miniature_crown *valuable_Miniature_key_charm *valuable_Nevarran_medallion_of_service *valuable_Onyx *valuable_Orlesian_medallion_of_service *valuable_Orlesian_toy_soldier *valuable_Ornamented_Brooch *valuable_Phoenix_feather_charm *valuable_Polished_scarab_charm *valuable_Rivaini_toy_soldier *valuable_Silk_Scarf *valuable_Silver_clover_charm *valuable_The_Paragon_Hrildan *valuable_The_Paragon_Stonehammer *valuable_Ander_medallion_of_service *valuable_Ander_toy_soldier *valuable_Diamond *valuable_Diamond_Bracelet *valuable_Diamond_Earrings *valuable_Diamond_Necklace *valuable_Diamond_Ring *valuable_Diamond_Ring_Marriage *valuable_Drake_totem *valuable_Emerald *valuable_Everite_key_charm *valuable_Figurine_of_Andraste_ascendant *valuable_Figurine_of_Andraste_on_the_pyre *valuable_Gemstone_Pendant *valuable_General_medallion_of_service *valuable_Gold_Dragon_Figurine *valuable_Golden_ladybug_charm *valuable_Map_of_Par-Vollen_fragment *valuable_Miniature_palanquin *valuable_Moonstone *valuable_Obsidian_cameo *valuable_Opal *valuable_Paragon_Elect_Sturhald-Sharok *valuable_Pearl *valuable_Saphire *valuable_Silver_Dragonfly_charm *valuable_Tevinter_toy_soldier *valuable_The_Paragon_Varen *valuable_Tinted_Crystal_nugalla *valuable_True_Griffon_feather_charm *valuable_Silver_Goblet Crafting materials *crafting_masterwork_Cotton *crafting_masterwork_Cotton_2 *crafting_masterwork_Cotton_3 *crafting_masterwork_DalesLodenWool *crafting_masterwork_DalesLodenWool_2 *crafting_masterwork_DalesLodenWool_3 *crafting_masterwork_Darkened_Samite_3 *crafting_masterwork_DarkenedSamite *crafting_masterwork_DarkenedSamite_2 *crafting_masterwork_EverknitWool *crafting_masterwork_EverknitWool_2 *crafting_masterwork_EverknitWool_3 *crafting_masterwork_HigheverWeave *crafting_masterwork_HigheverWeave_2 *crafting_masterwork_ImperialVestmentCotton *crafting_masterwork_ImperialVestmentCotton_2 *crafting_masterwork_ImperialVestmentCotton_3 *crafting_masterwork_InfusedVyranriumSamite_2 *crafting_masterwork_InfusedVyranriumSamite_3 *crafting_masterwork_InfusedVyrantiumSamite *crafting_masterwork_KingsWillowWeave *crafting_masterwork_KingsWillowWeave_2 *crafting_masterwork_Lambswool *crafting_masterwork_Lambswool_2 *crafting_masterwork_Lambswool_3 *crafting_masterwork_LustrousCotton *crafting_masterwork_LustrousCotton_2 *crafting_masterwork_LustrousCotton_3 *crafting_masterwork_Plaideweave *crafting_masterwork_Plaideweave_2 *crafting_masterwork_PlushFustianVelvelt_2 *crafting_masterwork_PlushFustianVelvelt_3 *crafting_masterwork_PlushFustianVelvet *crafting_masterwork_RingVelvelt_2 *crafting_masterwork_RingVelvet *crafting_masterwork_RingVelvet_3 *crafting_masterwork_RoyaleSeaSilk *crafting_masterwork_RoyalSeaSilk_2 *crafting_masterwork_RoyalSeaSilk_3 *crafting_masterwork_Samite *crafting_masterwork_Samite_2 *crafting_masterwork_Samite_3 *crafting_masterwork_Silk *crafting_masterwork_Silk_2 *crafting_masterwork_Silk_3 *crafting_masterwork_SilkBrocade *crafting_masterwork_SilkBrocade_2 *crafting_masterwork_SilkBrocade_3 *crafting_masterwork_Velveteen *crafting_masterwork_Velveteen_2 *crafting_masterwork_Velveteen_3 *crafting_masterwork_augusta_ram *crafting_masterwork_augusta_ram_2 *crafting_masterwork_augusta_ram_3 *crafting_masterwork_DragonToothLarge *crafting_masterwork_EssencePerfection *crafting_masterwork_Glass *crafting_masterwork_masterwork_iron *crafting_masterwork_Rough_Hide *crafting_masterwork_Rough_Hide_2 *crafting_masterwork_Rough_Hide_3 *crafting_masterwork_WhiteWyvern *crafting_masterwork_Bear *crafting_masterwork_Bear_2 *crafting_masterwork_Bear_3 *crafting_masterwork_Bronto *crafting_masterwork_Bronto_2 *crafting_masterwork_Bronto_3 *crafting_masterwork_Buzzard *crafting_masterwork_Buzzard_2 *crafting_masterwork_Craggy_Skin *crafting_masterwork_Craggy_Skin_2 *crafting_masterwork_Craggy_Skin_3 *crafting_masterwork_Deepstalker *crafting_masterwork_Deepstalker_2 *crafting_masterwork_Deepstalker_3 *crafting_masterwork_Dragonling *crafting_masterwork_Dragonling_2 *crafting_masterwork_Dragonling_3 *crafting_masterwork_Druffalo *crafting_masterwork_Druffalo_2 *crafting_masterwork_Golden_Halla_Hide *crafting_masterwork_GreatBear *crafting_masterwork_GreatBear_2 *crafting_masterwork_GreatBear_3 *crafting_masterwork_Gullet *crafting_masterwork_Gurgut *crafting_masterwork_Gurgut_2 *crafting_masterwork_Gurn *crafting_masterwork_Gurn_2 *crafting_masterwork_Halla *crafting_masterwork_Halla_2 *crafting_masterwork_Hardended_Gurn_2 *crafting_masterwork_Hardended_Gurn_3 *crafting_masterwork_Hound *crafting_masterwork_Hound_2 *crafting_masterwork_Lurker *crafting_masterwork_Lurker_2 *crafting_masterwork_Lurker_3 *crafting_masterwork_Nuskin *crafting_masterwork_Nuskin_2 *crafting_masterwork_Nuskin_3 *crafting_masterwork_Phoenix *crafting_masterwork_Phoenix_3 *crafting_masterwork_Phoenx_2 *crafting_masterwork_Ram *crafting_masterwork_Ram_2 *crafting_masterwork_Ram_3 *crafting_masterwork_RedHart *crafting_masterwork_RedHart_2 *crafting_masterwork_RedHart_3 *crafting_masterwork_WhiteFox *crafting_masterwork_Whitefox_2 *crafting_masterwork_Wyvern *crafting_masterwork_Wyvern_2 *crafting_masterwork_Wyvern_3 *crafting_masterwork_Zangolia *crafting_masterwork_Zangolia_2 *crafting_masterwork_Zangolia_3 *crafting_masterwork_BloodStone *crafting_masterwork_Bloodstone_2 *crafting_masterwork_Bloodstone_3 *crafting_masterwork_BlueVitriol *crafting_masterwork_BlueVitriol_2 *crafting_masterwork_Darkestone_2 *crafting_masterwork_Dawnstone *crafting_masterwork_Dawnstone_2 *crafting_masterwork_Dawnstone_3 *crafting_masterwork_Drakestone *crafting_masterwork_Drakestone_3 *crafting_masterwork_Everite *crafting_masterwork_Everite_2 *crafting_masterwork_Everite_3 *crafting_masterwork_Iron *crafting_masterwork_Iron_2 *crafting_masterwork_Iron_3 *crafting_masterwork_Lazurite *crafting_masterwork_Lazurite_2 *crafting_masterwork_Nevarrite *crafting_masterwork_Nevarrite_2 *crafting_masterwork_Nevarrite_3 *crafting_masterwork_Obsidian *crafting_masterwork_Obsidian_2 *crafting_masterwork_Obsidian_3 *crafting_masterwork_Onyx *crafting_masterwork_Onyx_2 *crafting_masterwork_Onyx_3 *crafting_masterwork_ParagonLuster_2 *crafting_masterwork_ParagonLuster_3 *crafting_masterwork_ParagonsLuster *crafting_masterwork_Pyrophite *crafting_masterwork_Pyrophite_2 *crafting_masterwork_Pyrophite_3 *crafting_masterwork_Serpentstone *crafting_masterwork_Serpentstone_2 *crafting_masterwork_Serpentstone_3 *crafting_masterwork_Silverite *crafting_masterwork_Silverite_2 *crafting_masterwork_Silverite_3 *crafting_masterwork_Stormheart *crafting_masterwork_Stormheart_2 *crafting_masterwork_Stormheart_3 *crafting_masterwork_SummerStone *crafting_masterwork_SummerStone_2 *crafting_masterwork_Summerstone_3 *crafting_masterwork_Veridium *crafting_masterwork_Veridium_2 *crafting_masterwork_Veridium_3 *crafting_masterwork_VolcanicAurum *crafting_masterwork_VolcanicAurum_2 *crafting_masterwork_VolcanicAurum_3 *crafting_masterwork_CrimsonColorPack *crafting_masterwork_RedcliffeColorPack *crafting_masterwork_VenatoriColorPack *crafting_masterwork_DragonTooth *crafting_masterwork_FusingAgent *crafting_masterwork_GreatBearClaws *crafting_masterwork_HallaHorns *crafting_masterwork_HardeningAgent *crafting_masterwork_Heartwood *crafting_masterwork_Ironbark *crafting_masterwork_RedHartHorns *crafting_masterwork_SpiderEyes *crafting_masterwork_Whitewood *crafting_masterwork_z_test_fail *crafting_masterwork_z_test_success *recipe_material_cloth_default *recipe_material_Cotton *recipe_material_Cotton_Templar *recipe_material_Cotton_Warden *recipe_material_Dales_Loden_Wool *recipe_material_Darkened_Samite *recipe_material_dragon_webbing *recipe_material_Everknit_Wool *recipe_material_Highever_Weave *recipe_material_Imperial_Vestment_Cotton *recipe_material_Infused_Vyrantium_Samite *recipe_material_Kings_Willow_Weave *recipe_material_Lambswool *recipe_material_Lostrous_Cotton *recipe_material_Plaideweave *recipe_material_Plush_Fustian_Velvet *recipe_material_Ring_Velvet *recipe_material_Royale_Sea_Silk *recipe_material_Samite *recipe_material_Silk *recipe_material_Silk_Brocade *recipe_material_Velveteen *recipe_material_Yellow_Lambswool *crafting_herbs_AmritaVein *crafting_herbs_ArborBlessing *crafting_herbs_BlackLotus *crafting_herbs_BloodLotus *crafting_herbs_CrystalGrace *crafting_herbs_DawnLotus *crafting_herbs_deathroot *crafting_herbs_deep_mushroom *crafting_herbs_DragonThorn *crafting_herbs_elfroot *crafting_herbs_embrium *crafting_herbs_felandaris *crafting_herbs_GhoulsBeard *crafting_herbs_ProphetsLaurel *crafting_herbs_Rashvine *crafting_herbs_RashvineNettle *crafting_herbs_royal_elfroot *crafting_herbs_spindleweed *crafting_herbs_VandalAria *crafting_herbs_Witherstalk *recipe_material_August_Ram_Fur *recipe_material_Bear_Fur *recipe_material_Bronto_Hide *recipe_material_Buzzard_Hide *recipe_material_Craggy_Skin *recipe_material_Deedstalker_Webbing *recipe_material_dragon_scales *recipe_material_Dragonling_Webbing *recipe_material_Druffalo_Fur *recipe_material_Great_Bear_Fur *recipe_material_Gurgut_Skin *recipe_material_Halla_Fur *recipe_material_HardenedGurn_Hide *recipe_material_Hound_Fur *recipe_material_leather_default *recipe_material_Lurker_Scales *recipe_material_Nuskin *recipe_material_Phoenix_Scaless *recipe_material_Ram_Leather *recipe_material_Red_Hart_Fur *recipe_material_Rough_Hide *recipe_material_Snoufleur_Skin *recipe_material_White_Fox_Fur *recipe_material_Wyvern_Webbing *recipe_material_Zangolia_Scales *recipe_material_Blood_Stone *recipe_material_Blue_Vitriols *recipe_material_Dawnstone *recipe_material_dragon_bone *recipe_material_Drakestone *recipe_material_Everite *recipe_material_Iron *recipe_material_Lazurites *recipe_material_Nevarrite *recipe_material_Obsidian *recipe_material_Onyx *recipe_material_Paragons_Luster *recipe_material_Pyrophite *recipe_material_Serpentstone *recipe_material_Silverite *recipe_material_Stormheart *recipe_material_Summer_Stone *recipe_material_Veridium *recipe_material_Volcanic_Aurum *recipe_material_metal_default Runes *recipe_material_rune_arcane_horror_heart *recipe_material_rune_blank_runestone *recipe_material_rune_blank_runestone_master *recipe_material_rune_blank_runestone_superb *recipe_material_rune_corpse_heart *recipe_material_rune_dragon_blood *recipe_material_rune_dragon_blood_intense *recipe_material_rune_dragon_blood_pure *recipe_material_rune_fire_essence *recipe_material_rune_fire_essence_intense *recipe_material_rune_fire_essence_pure *recipe_material_rune_frost_essence *recipe_material_rune_frost_essence_intense *recipe_material_rune_frost_essence_pure *recipe_material_rune_lightning_essence *recipe_material_rune_lightning_essence_intense *recipe_material_rune_lightning_essence_pure *recipe_material_rune_red_lyrium *recipe_material_rune_red_lyrium_intense *recipe_material_rune_red_lyrium_pure *recipe_material_rune_revenant_heart *recipe_material_rune_spider_glands_corrupted *recipe_material_rune_spider_glands_giant *recipe_material_rune_spider_glands_poison *recipe_material_rune_spirit_essence *recipe_material_rune_spirit_essence_intense *recipe_material_rune_spirit_essence_pure *recipe_material_ancient_writings *recipe_material_antivian_grease *recipe_material_dalish_tome *recipe_material_decorative_gem *recipe_material_Diseased_Tissues *recipe_material_expired_cypher *recipe_material_explosive_powder_keg *recipe_material_ferelden_lock *recipe_material_ferelden_tome *recipe_material_Glass *recipe_material_logging_stand_location *recipe_material_message_fragment *recipe_material_orlesian_tome *recipe_material_quarry_location *recipe_material_recent_cypher *recipe_material_sad_splinter *recipe_material_tevinter_tome Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition gameplay